1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal processing device for processing signals in audio-frequency bandwidth for use in facsimile device constructed with digital and analog input-output interface, a digital signal processing, and a memory for storing various programs for processing MODEM function, voice-coding/synthesizing function, etc., in which the digital signal processing device selectively employs either one of a MODEM function processing program and a voice-coding/synthesizing function program, both of which are stored in the memory, in accordance with an external command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent years, various data communication devices such as facsimile device employing telephone circuit as the transmission path have been popularized.
Needless to mention, such data communication devices can be mutually connected only with the data communication device provided with the communicating function similar to that of the same type of terminal portion of the communication device.
Consequently, for instance, in case that a person employing the telephone calls dialing the data communication device with a wrong telephone number, the data communication device responds to a specialized tone signal. At this time, even though a constant period of time passes away, predetermined signal cannot be received. At this point of time, the telephone circuit is cut off forcibly.
Therefore, when the person making a telephone call to someone hears a meaninless tone signal, he (or she) cuts off the telephone circuit at this point of time. Otherwise, the telephone is placed in a soundless (silent) state during the time period from the starting of response to the tone signal to a cut off of the telephone circuit by the action of the data communication device of a telephone partner (listener). Under such the condition, the partner performs a response action such as the cut off of the telephone circuit at the point of time when the soundless state has elapsed to some extent.
In such a way, in the case of receiving a wrong telephone call, when the data communication device employs the telephone circuit, it is necessary that the person making a wrong telephone call to a wrong number can surely notice to the partner that he (or she) connected the telephone call with the data communication device. For this reason, conventionally, a facsimile device capable of outputting the response voice message onto the telephone circuit when the arrival of telephone call is detected has been practically used, by way of example.
The type of facsimile device, as described heretofore, is constructed with several units. A control section is used as the portion for performing the control processing for the overall facsimile device and for control procedure processing, for the actual facsimile transmission. The control program is stored in a program memory. A scanner is used as a unit for reading out an original manuscript to be transmitted with a predetermined image resolution. A plotter is used as a unit for outputting (printing out) the received image with a predetermined image resolution.
A manipulation/display section is used as a unit for manipulating the facsimile device. A coding/restoring (decoding) section is used as a unit for compressing the code of the image signal to be transmitted and, in addition, for restoring the received image information to the original image signal.
A MODEM section has a function of modulating and demodulating the digital data such that an analog circuit network such as a public telephone circuit network, etc. can be employed as a transmission circuit. A network controlling device is employed for connecting the facsimile device with the public telephone circuit network. A handset is employed for speaking over the telephone by use of the telephone circuit and recording the voice in response. Moreover, the network controlling device is provided with an automatic transmitting and receiving function.
A voice-coding/synthesizing device has a function of converting the voice message to a coded signal in order to create the voice data corresponding thereto and the same further has a function of synthesizing the original voice data. The voice data memory stores the voice data created by the voice-coding/synthesizing device. And further, as a coding system of the voice-coding/synthesizing device, it will be possible to employ, for instance, an Application Difference Part PCM (ADPCMf) System, etc. recommended by CCITT.
A change-over unit (switch) connects the facsimile device side connection terminal of the network controlling device with the MODEM or the voice-coding/synthesizing device by the action of change-over.
In a system such as is mentioned heretofore, when an operator manipulates the manipulation/display section so as to input an order of recording the voice in response, the control section changes over the change-over unit to the side of the voice-coding/synthesizing device so that the network controlling device is connected with the voice-coding/synthesizing device. Further, the control section gives a command to the network controlling device so as to connect the handset with the facsimile device side, and thereby the handset is connected with the voice-coding/synthesizing device through the change-over unit 13. Futher, the control section displays on the manipulation/display section a series of manipulation guidance messages, for instance, an order to push the start key for inputting the responding voice and push the stop key after finishing the voice inputting operation, and the same waits for pushing the start key.
When the start key is pushed, the voice-coding/synthesizing device starts the voice-coding operation, performs coding of the voice message that is input from the handset, and stores the coded voice message in a voice data memory as a response voice message data. And then, when the stop key is pushed, the operation of voice coding in the voice-coding/synthesizing device stops and the change-over unit selects the MODEM. And further, the network controlling device changes over the handset to the circuit side, so that the device returns back to the initial state (waiting state).
In such a manner as mentioned heretofore, when the voice responding message of an operator is stored in a voice data memory, the control section thereafter causes the change-over unit to select the voice-coding/synthesizing device whenever the detection of calling arrival is noticed from the network control device. And then, the voice message data stored in the voice data memory is synthesized by the voice-coding/synthesing device.
Thereby a response voice signal corresponding to the response voice message data is created by the voice-coding/synthesizing device. The response voice signal is sent out onto the telephone circuit through (by way of) the change-over unit and the network control device.
Further, when the outputting of the response voice signal is terminated, the control section changes over the change-over unit to the side of the MODEM. Under such condition, the operation of the device is transferred to the operation in accordance with the procedure of the normal facsimile transmission control.
In such a way, a person (a wrong operator) who made a call (dialing) by handling the facsimile device wrongly can hear from the receiver a message called by another person, that is, an operator of the facsimile device, for instance, response voice saying "This telephone circuit is connected with a facsimile device.", or the like message. Therefore, a wrong operator can immediately notice his or her mistaken operation and thereby can operate the device correctly by making a confirmation of the telephone (or facsimile) number, etc.
However, in such a conventional device, a special mechanism is needed to be provided in order to respond to the voice message. It follows that the above-mentioned matter may be an obstacle against providing a small-sized data transmitting device. And further, sometimes the voice message is recorded and reproduced by the audio tape recorder. On that occasion, it is necessary to perform a manipulation (control) for rewinding the sound-recording tape or to exchange the sound-recording tape for other one, so that it is time consuming to employ the device. Those matters are considered to be inconveniences or defects of the prior-art device.